Dançando com estranhos
by Nat D
Summary: Ás vezes é preciso jogar as boas maneiras pro alto e... Dançar um pouco. Oneshot, InuKag, UA. Reveiws!


"Posso ligar pra você amanhã?" A voz forte soou suave e rouca para os ouvidos da morena.

"Ah, claro! Eu estarei no escritório o dia todo, mas me ligue no celular, que eu vou atender!" Não pôde deixar de exibir o sorriso empolgado. "Então boa-noite. Adorei o jantar, estava ótimo!" Ela lhe sorriu mais uma vez e desceu do carro.

Kagome respirou o ar gelado da madrugada. Não costumava chegar a casa às duas da manhã, mas estava realmente gostando de adquirir tal hábito. Era a terceira vez que isso acontecia em uma semana. Chegava a casa às altas horas da madrugada, não dormia bem e não conseguia mais se concentrar no trabalho. Voltava pra casa, dormia um pouco e acordava a tempo de se arrumar para o encontro com Inuyasha.

Havia conhecido o moreno há pouco mais de duas semanas atrás e não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Já passava horas e horas imaginando como seria a sensação de beijá-lo, sentir o corpo dele junto ao seu, sem o impedimento de "roupas estúpidas".

Kagome caminhou até o grande portão do edifício em que morava. Vasculhou a bolsa em busca da chave, os pensamentos ainda no restaurante onde havia tido tão maravilhoso jantar.

Bom, a bolsa não era tão grande assim, e não havia tanta coisa lá dentro para que a chave se perdesse de repente.

"Mas onde é que..."

Ouviu um tilintar de metal na altura de seus olhos e olhou para a direita. Uma mão forte segurava o molho de chaves presas em seu chaveiro de flores coloridas.

"Esqueceu isso lá no carro."

Ela virou o rosto um pouco mais e encontrou o belo rosto masculino olhando-a nos olhos azuis.

"Não vai poder entrar em casa sem isso, não é?" ele sorriu bonito. Ah, ela adorava seu sorriso.

"É, com certeza." Sorriu de volta.

Ele ficava olhando-a com aqueles olhos dourados, como seu forçasse-a a dizer coisas que normalmente não diria. Ou fazer coisas que geralmente não faria.

"Não quer subir, para tomar um sorvete ou coisa assim?"

É, convidar um estranho ara subir era um bom exemplo de uma coisa que ela não faria normalmente.

"Ah..." ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Claro, porque não?"

Ela abriu o portão e eles entraram.

Caminharam até o elevador e ela pressionou o botão.

"Eu já te disse que você tem olhos lindos, não disse?" Ele perguntou de repente, virando o queixo dela em sua direção.

"Só anteontem. Hoje não disse".

"Bom..." O elevador chegou ao térreo, as portas metálicas abrindo-se ao som de uma única nota musical eletrônica. "Você os tem..."

Kagome sentiu o braço esquerdo dele trazer sua cintura de encontro ao corpo masculino, enquanto avançava para dentro do elevador. Ao encostar-se à parede fria, sentiu os lábios serem cobertos com os dele, de repente se viu envolvida em beijos ardentes com um quase-estranho.

Sem ver o que estava fazendo, esticou o braço para apertar o botão que os levaria até o andar onde morava, e tal ato a fez de desequilibrar do salto alto que estava usando.

Agradeceu mentalmente quando ele aparou a queda iminente, segurando-a firme pela cintura, enquanto se ocupava em tirar-lhe o fôlego pela boca.

Mas, pelos céus, que ele lhe tirasse todo o fôlego que desejasse!

A nota musical eletrônica que indicava que o elevador havia chegado soou novamente, e as portas reluzentes se abriram ,revelando o corredor escuro, iluminado apenas pela luz fraca das lâmpadas noturnas.

Inuyasha virou-a e a empurrou com o próprio corpo corredor afora, a mão esquerda alcançara-lhe o pescoço.

Kagome nunca ficou mais contente em morar no apartamento bem em frente ao elevador.

Levantou a mão que segurava as chaves, para que pudesse abrir a porta. Porém, alguma coisa fez com que Inuyasha capturasse as chaves da mão dela e abrir a porta por si mesmo.

O que ele não esperava era encontrar tantas chaves.

Tentou uma, tentou outra e outra, incapacitado de se separar dos lábios dela.

"Quantas chaves você tem aqui?" perguntou ao fim, interrompendo o beijo para olhar o molho de chaves, em agonia.

"Me dê..." capturou as chaves de volta da mão dele e procurou, tateando, a que possuía a base de um anel, onde era possível colocar metade do dedo indicador.

E ele parecia não estar disposto a perder mais tempo. Assim que ela girou a chave e a porta se abriu, ele empurrou-a para dentro do apartamento escuro e fechou a porta novamente com um empurrão.

Sabia que estava se arriscando. Sabia o que sua mãe diria se estivesse ali.

"Kagome! Você só pode ter perdido totalmente a noção do perigo! Trazer um homem com quem saiu apenas 3 vezes pra dentro do eu apartamento! Onde é que está toda a educação que lhe dei, minha filha! Ah, se seu pai visse isso! Não quero nem pensar no que ele diria!"

Mas ela nem se importava com o que sua mãe diria. Não se importava com o que os vizinhos diriam. Não estava nem aí.

Só sabia que Inuyasha já estava dentro de seu apartamento, procurando pelo caminho de seu quarto, ou por preguiça de falar, ou por falta de vontade de cessar os beijos.

Quando bateu na parede pelo que deveria ser a terceira vez, ela resolveu dar uma ajuda a ele e virou o corpo para a esquerda e caminhou para trás, para adentrar o quarto onde dormia todas as noites.

Quase sentiu-se mal quando os dois caíram na cama macia e as mãos fortes deslizaram pela lateral de seu corpo.

Mas tais mãos deslizaram com tanto carinho e firmeza que ela deixou o mal-estar de lado.

Ouviu o celular tocando dentro da bolsa abandonada no chão.

"Não, não, não! Não atenda, por favor!" Ele pediu, descendo os beijos para o pescoço de pele fina e delicada.

Ela ignorou e empurrou-o delicadamente para o lado. Pegou a bolsa no chão e sentou na beirada da cama. Sentiu os cabelos serem afastados da nuca enquanto procurava o telefone na bolsa cheia de bugigangas inúteis. Suspirou quando finalmente achou o aparelho, que havia **parado** de tocar.

"Quem era?" Ele perguntou enquanto tirava o casaco dela.

"Minha mãe..." Ela falou desanimada, ao olhar para o visor do aparelho.

Suspirou e virou-se para ele, olhando-o confusa.

Ele devolveu o olhar, para logo levantar as sobrancelhas, falando antes que ela o fizessse:

"Ah, não! Eu sei o que você está pensando e a resposta é não! Eu não vou embora!"

Aproximou-se dela novamente, trazendo os lábios da moça de encontro aos seus com a mão. Deitou-se por cima dela novamente, para logo depois sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Não gosto de começar uma coisa e não terminar..."

Beijou a orelha e deu o assunto por encerrado.

O que ela poderia fazer? O que você faria?

Exato. Simplesmente deu um jeito de tirar os sapatos com os próprios pés e abraça-lo com força.

Não era todo o dia que um homem como aquele estava ali, disposto a satisfazer todas as suas vontades, sem reclamar ou pensar apenas em si mesmo.

Oh, não... Ele não estava, _definitivamente_, pensando apenas em si mesmo.

Puxou a camisa preta que ele usava para si, como se quisesse arrancá-la de qualquer maneira.

"Não faça isso, senão eu me apaixono por você..." ele falou sorrindo, para logo depois retomar a prazerosa tarefa de tirar todo o fôlego da morena pela boca.

O telefone celular começou a tocar novamente, fazendo-a tirar uma das mãos da camisa dele e tatear o colchão, atrás do telefone celular.

Ele pegou o aparelho e abriu os olhos, os lábios ainda trabalhando sobre os dela. Olhou para o visor e soltou uma exclamação surpresa quando ela capturou o telefone de sua mão e empurrou-o para o lado novamente, fazendo-o cair da cama.

"Oh meu Deus! Me desculpe!" Ela sussurrou, olhando-o de cima do colchão. "É a minha mãe de novo!"

"Eu sei, eu vi..." Ele levantou-se e sentou-se na cama novamente enquanto ela atendia à ligação da mãe.

"Sim ,mamãe?"

"_Kagome! Porque você não atende a esse telefone, pelos deuses!"_

"Desculpe, mamãe..."

"_Porque está ofegante, minha filha?"_

"Ofegante!"

Inuyasha soltou uma risada ao ouvir tal comentário.

"_Você está em casa, minha filha?"_

"Não, mamãe."

"_E onde está, querida?"_

"Estou..." Inuyasha aproximou-se da outra orelha dela como se fosse algum felino, e Kagome tremeu ao sentir os lábios dele sobre a pele de seu pescoço. "Eu estava dançando, mamãe! Por isso estou um pouco ofegante..."

"_Dançando, minha filha? Que coisa maravilhosa! Você andava tão estressada por causa do trabalho, é muito bm que esteja se divertindo!"_

"É, mamãe... Estou descontraindo um pouco..."

"Já chega... Diga boa noite para 'mamãe' e voltemos ao que estávamos fazendo antes, sim? E não me empurre no chão desta vez, por favor..." Ele sussurrou na orelha desocupada.

"Mamãe, eu já vou, okay? Estão me chamando aqui..."

"_Sim, meu anjo! Vá e dance bastante!"_

"Oh, não se preocupe, 'mamãe'..." Inuyasha pegou o telefone da mão dela e desligou-o "Ela vai dançar bastante...".

* * *

Kagome se jogou na cadeira do escritório. Apesar de ter quase acabado de acordar, estava esgotada.

Sango entrou em sua sala, acompanhada de Rin. A primeira tinha um grande copo de café na mão direita.

"Não estou entendendo porque está tão cansada!"

Kagome levantou os olhos para a amiga, que sentara na cadeira a sua frente, olhando-a com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

"Onde esteve ontem à noite, Kagome? Liguei para sua casa três vezes e ninguém atendeu."

"Oh..." A morena suspirou a lembrar da imagem dos peitorais do advogado sorridente com quem havia acordado. "Eu estive..."

Flashes da noite passada lhe vieram á mente.

"Estive dançando."

"Oh, dançando! Com quem?" Rin fechou a gaveta do arquivo em que estivera colocando os arquivos e virou-se para as duas.

"Com Inuyasha."

"O irmão de Sesshoumaru?" Rin franziu o cenho ao sentar-se na cadeira ao lado de Sango.

"É, ele mesmo!" Kagome bebeu dois goles do café que Sango havia lhe trazido.

"Mas Inuyasha sempre dançou tão mal! Eu mesma já dancei com ele, e fiquei com os pés inchados!" Rin comentou, sorrindo incrédula.

"Oh, acredite, meu bem..." Kagome deixou o copo em cima da mesa, recostou-se na cadeira macia e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. "Ele dança muitíssimo bem!"

* * *

**N/A: Fiz essa fic em duas horas. Tempo até demais pra uma deste tamanho... **

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado, queridas. Eu, pessoalmente, adorei escreve-la. Chega de tragédias e lágrimas por um tempo não? Isso cansa qualquer um, xD**

**Então é isso, amores. É uma one-shot, bem curtinha mesmo, só pra distrair. Se vocês gostarem, quem sabe até faça mais do tipo! **

**Um obrigada especial à minha mana linda e perfeita, Ella Evans (link no profile), por ter lido e revisado antes de eu postar. Thanks sis! Luv ya!**

**Espero reviews! Sem elas eu não tenho como saber se gostaram ou não. Please... vai me fazer tão bem xD... E qdo mandarem, deixem o email para que eu possa responder, okay?**

**Será que alguém lê isso aqui? Será mesmo...? **

**Mil bjos!**

**P.S.: Se vcs não entenderem alguma coisa, me mandem um email perguntando, tem no meu profile. E não pensem que eu sou burra ou coisa parecida, mas é que ás vezes o site tira os pontos deinterrogação que a gente põe lá >. ' Certo? E ás vezes também corta algumas partes. Se não entenderem, avisem-me, certo? É isso xD**


End file.
